Caballeros de Ren
Los Caballeros de Ren fueron una misteriosa orden de guerreros de élite que seguían al lado oscuro de la Fuerza en una era donde los Sith estaban extintos y la Orden Jedi estaba casi destruida. No eran ni Caballeros Jedi ni Lores Sith, sino miembros de una nueva generación de guerreros de la Fuerza que emergió antes de la masacre de los aprendices del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, de los cuales el más prominente era Kylo Ren. Seducido por el poder del lado oscuro, el antiguo Ben Solo renunció a los Jedi y adoptó un nuevo nombre además del título de maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, convirtiéndose en el discípulo del Líder Supremo Snoke y un señor de la guerra de la Primera Orden. Bajo la guía de Snoke, los Caballeros de Rea llenaron el vacío dejado por el fallecimiento del abuelo de Kylo, Darth Vader, el último Lord Sith. Ren, quien se ganó el apodo de «Mata Jedi« al destruir a la generación de Jedi entrenados por Skywalker, estaba determinado a destruir al último Jedi y completar el legado de su abuelo. Durante los últimos días de la guerra fría, Ren cazó a su antiguo maestro con el apoyo de las fuerzas de la Primera Orden, viajando a través de la galaxia en busca de pistas de la ubicación del ermitaño Skywalker. Cuando una cadena de eventos se desató, conspirando a forzar una confrontación entre Kylo y su padre, Han Solo, Snoke le advirtió a su aprendiz en constante conflicto que se preparara para su más grande reto hasta ese momento. Aunque aún era vulnerable en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, el maestro de los Caballeros de Ren estaba confiado de que el entrenamiento del Líder Supremo lo había preparado para tener éxito donde Vader y sus sentimientos fallaron. Poco antes de la caída de la Nueva República, la carroñera de Jakku Rey, visitó el castillo de Maz Kanata en el planeta Takodana, donde la Fuerza la llevó a descubrir el sable de luz Jedi que una vez perteneció a Luke Skywalker y a su padre, Anakin Skywalker, antes de él. Insegura de su conexión con la Fuerza, Rey tocó el sable de luz y consecuentemente experimentó una serie de visiones de la Fuerza, en una de la cual revelaba a Kylo y a los enigmáticos Caballeros de Ren. Descripción thumb|left|250px|Los Caballeros de Ren sirvieron bajo el mando de Kylo Ren, el arquetipo de una nueva generación de guerreros del lado oscuro. Los Caballeros de Ren no eran ni Jedi ni Sith, sino una nueva generación de guerreros del lado oscuro que emergieron para llenar el vacío dejado por la muerte de los últimos Lores Sith, Darth Sidious y Darth Vader. Tenían una especie de código, el cual eran flexibles en seguirlo: viviendo la vida en la forma en la que querían, tomando lo que la galaxia les diera y consumiendo lo que el lado oscuro les enviara. El arquetipo de esta generación era Kylo Ren, el maestro de los Caballeros de Ren y heredero del linaje del más poderoso Jedi o Sith en la historia galáctica. Los Caballeros de Ren servían como los sirvientes más misteriosos y mortales de Kylo.Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición Sensible a la Fuerza como su maestro, los Caballeros eran poderosos en el lado oscuro, aunque no tan poderosos como los Jedi o los Sith. No obstante, sus habilidades de lucha y artes marciales eran incomparables. A pesar de las ataduras de Kylo Ren con la Primera Orden, los otros Caballeros no tenían afiliación al sucesor del Imperio Galáctico, ya que Kylo y el Líder Supremo Snoke eran los únicos dos seres que podían comandar la Fuerza en ese Estado ermitaño.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida Historia thumb|right|300px|Descendiente del linaje de Darth Vader, Kylo Ren se convirtió en el aprendiz del Líder Supremo Snoke y el llamado maestro de los Caballeros de Ren. Los Caballeros de Ren operaron en la Era de la Nueva República, tras de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y antes de la segunda caída de la Orden Jedi. A pesar de que el linaje de Darth Bane terminó con la muerte del abuelo de Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, el lado oscuro de la Fuerza permaneció y fue fuerte con Kylo y su maestro, el Líder Supremo Snoke.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Kylo, quien fue entrenado originalmente como un Jedi por su tío, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, fue seducido por el lado oscuro como su abuelo antes de él. Descartando su antigua vida como Ben Solo, Kylo adoptó los roles de maestro de los Caballeros de Ren y señor de la guerra de la Primera Orden, mientras Skywalker se escondía en el exilio en vergüenza y arrepentimiento por su papel en la caída de Kylo a la oscuridad. Habiendo abandonado a su familia y herencia Jedi, Kylo supervisó la misión de la Primera Orden para buscar y destruir a los últimos remanentes de los Jedi, incluyendo a su tío y a antiguo maestro Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, él aún sentía la atracción a la luz y convertiría uno de sus artefactos —el casco quemado de su abuelo— en esperanzas para fortalecer su conexión con el lado oscuro y su compromiso con la causa de la Primera Orden. Mientras la búsqueda de Kyo lo llevaba más cerca de una eventual reunión con su abandonado padre, Han Solo, Snoke le advirtió a su acólito en constante conflicto que pronto enfrentaría su más grande tarea. Confiado de su entrenamiento bajo el Líder Supremo, el maestro de los Caballeros de Ren creyó que no podría ser seducido por la luz, y estaba determinado a tener éxito en donde Vader y su sentimentalismo habían fallado. Durante las horas menguantes de la guerra fría, Rey —una carroñera nativa del mundo de la frontera desolada de Jakku— viajó al castillo de Maz Kanata en Takodana, donde la Fuerza finalmente la llevó a encontrar el sable de luz Jedi que alguna vez perteneció a Luke Skywalker y a su padre, Anakin Skywalker, en cambio. Aunque no estaba consciente de su conexión latente con la Fuerza, Rey fue capaz de experimentar varias visiones de la Fuerza al tocar el sable de luz. Entre las cosas que ella vio, estaban los Caballeros de Ren. Después de que la galaxia entrara en un estado de guerra como resultado de la destrucción de la Nueva República en 34 DBY, Kylo asesinó a Snoke y reclamó su trono como el nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Equipo Los Caballeros de Ren vestían una armadura abollada y oxidada y escondían sus rostros debajo de máscaras siniestras —haciendo semejanza al casco del mismísimo Kylo. Cada Caballero estaba armado con un arma única y letalmente efectiva, adecuada para combate tanto de corto como de largo alcance. Entre bastidores thumb|left|250px|Concepto artístico de los Caballeros de Ren. Los Caballeros de Ren fueron creados para la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] y aparece en una de las visiones de Rey en Takodana. Estaban basados en diseños rechazado para Kylo Ren. Aunque el trasfondo de los Caballeros de Ren aún tiene que ser revelado, el director J.J. Abrams de El Despertar de la Fuerzas anotó en el comentario del director de la película que ellos tenían una historia de fondo, pero que los detalles no serían compartidos.Comentario de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] del director J.J. Abrams Mientras desarrollaban a los Caballeros de Ren para la serie de cómics de Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren, Charles Soule se inspiró en bandas de motociclistas, cuentos clásicos de samuráis y del oeste para dramatizar algo de la ciencia detrás de los Caballeros. De acuerdo a Rian Johnson, escritor y director de la película de 2017 [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]], la razón por la cual el grupo no aparece en la película es porque la película ya estaba completa y no había espacio para ellos. Johnson reflexionó que ellos pudieron haber usado en lugar de los Guardias Pretorianos de Élite, pero hubiera sido un desperdicio porque todos los guardias debían morir, y la conexión de Kyl [[Archivo:Knights_of_Ren_and_JJ.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Detrás de escenas de imagen de los Caballeros de Ren en El Ascenso de Skywalker.]] En mayo de 2019, Vanity Fair reveló que los Caballeros de Ren aparecerían en la película [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]. El artículo también contenía una fotografía de los Caballeros durante la filamción en Jordania, junto al director J.J. Abrams. Vanity Fair describió a los Caballeros como «guerreros enmascarados con armas especializadas que añaden un elemento de caos a la guerra entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden» y comparó su apariencia brutal al de los personajes de las películas de Mad Max. Apariciones *''The Rise of Kylo Ren 1'' *''The Rise of Kylo Ren 2'' *''The Rise of Kylo Ren 3'' *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' * *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Lealtad 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Novela'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Journey to Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Search & Find'' * *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Caballeros de Ren